Fans de Pinkie Pie
Hey, hey, hey everypony! Bienvenidos al club de fans de la pony mas divertida y alocada, la gran Pinkie Pie!. Introducción Somos un grupo de personas que amamos a Pinkie Pie, somos sus fans, todo aquel que sienta ternura, amor, admiracion o un sentimiento positivo por este gran personaje es bienvenido!!! Miembros *Seicer: Fundador, presidente del grupo. (Fan de Pinkie y Pinkamena) *Avri: Fan de Pinkie y Pinkamena. *Mari: Fan de Pinkie y Pinkamena. *Rose *Gato Draven(?) *MONN SPARKLE *Dashie *Danna *Hatsune Teto *Sonic *Reby-san~ *Sabry c: *Eevee kawai :3 *Kamui Alekey *El Tony321 *Rarisweti *Mayra *Freeshh : Fan de Pinkamena. *Dani Sobre Pinkie ¿Que mas decir de ella? Es la que trae la chispa a la serie, la reina de la comedia, aquel pony rosado que siempre logra sacar una sonrisa en malos dias. Me identifico mucho con el personaje y espero que todos los que se unan sientan algo similar hacia aquel pony que muchas veces no solo se encarga de sonreir si no de alegrar a los demas. Reglas *No hacer spam en los comentarios del articulo. *Mantener una actitud positiva. *No molestar a miembros de otros clubes, todos son bienvenidos. *No editar el articulo, en todo caso de querer agregar algo, mandarlo por muro al Fundador. Si eres miembro puedes editar las secciones que se permitan, no otras. *¡Divertirse! *¡Hacer cupcakes! *Peticiones de unirse por medio de comentarios. Temas Aqui los miembros podran plantear temas sobre Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena o sus propias preguntas respecto al grupo. Para editar esta seccion se debe ser miembro. Pinkamena hizo un cameo canonico nuevamente! Luego de varias temporadas haciendo cameos de fondo solo para los mas observadores, finalmente pudimos ver a Pinkamena en el final de temporada con un cameo epico. ¿Que les pareció este cameo? ¿Como creen que podrá volver Pinkamena a la serie a partir de esta impactante aparicion?. -''Seicer. Frases Aqui los usuarios pueden colocar las frases favoritas o inventadas que hagan referencia a Pinkie o Pinkamena. Se debe ser miembro del grupo para editar. '''Pinkie':estas nerviosionada quisieras saltar de arriba a abajo y decir viva yo,pero a la vez quieres hacerte una pequeña bolita y ocultarte al mismo tiempo a todos nos a pasado. Pinkie Pie: Tu gorrito ponte ya! Pinkie Pie: No podemos deshacernos de ellos, es que no recuerdo donde los escondí. Fics ¿Tienes un Fic sobre Pinkie o quizas sobre Pinkamena? No seas timido ¡Pon el link aqui debajo para que todos lo leamos! *EG: Blood Queen: Pinkie y Pinkamena. ¡Galería! Pinkieprofile2.png Pinkieprofile1.png Pinkamenaprofile3.png Pinkamenaprofile4.png Pinkamenaprofile3.jpg Pinkamenaprofile.png Pinkie pie rap pose.png Pinkie pie wallpaper hd.jpg Pinkie Pie character art no background Fighting is Magic.jpg Pinkie eg 1.png Pinkie Pie.jpg PINKIE-POALA.jpg Pinkie pie being pinkie pie by masonmouse-d4g8seu.jpg Pinkie-pie-pinkie-pie-27646574-1212-951.jpg Smile-pinkie-pie-29315790-852-937.jpg Gypsy bard s pinkiepie by renokim-d6wgoa0.png.jpeg Pinkiescared.png Pinkie pie filly by posey 11-d71b8kg.png Rainbow Rocks music video Twilight and Pinkie high-five-1-.png 1950s pinkie pie pi day 2014 by pixelkitties-d7a5tkz.png Pinkie pie loves you by galekz-d5ttijq.png Pinkie pie v3 by kero444-d4qtbdq.gif Pinkie jump by spier17-d6xt4vh.png Pinkie pie equestria girls 2-1- Collage.jpg Equestria girls pinkie pie wallpaper by natoumjsonic-d77llgc-1-.png Pinkie pie smile smile smile by koneko kisses-d4q6a5v.png Pinkie S.V..png Equestria girls pinkie pie by nero narmeril-d6hhjul.png PinkieVector4.png|link=p Pinkie pie filly by posey 11-d71b8kg.png Pinkie pie equestria girls 2-1- Collage.jpg Pinkamena Gif.gif eqg_au_pinkie_pie_by_xebck-d996ntm.png PINKIE PIE.png Equestria girls pinkie pie rainbowfied by theshadowstone-d79xeak.png 3 pinkie pie wallpaper-1-.png Wait for your turn by uotapo-d8jefmn.jpg Pinkie Heart.jpg Canterlot_Castle_Pinkie_Pie_2.png First_Pinkie_Pie_smile_S1E23.png Pinkie_Pie_innocent_smile_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_joven_ID_EG.png rainbow_power_pinkie_pie_vector_by_icantunloveyou-d82upf1.png Equestria_girls_pinkie_pie_by_givralix-d6zukow.png the_real_pinkie_pie_by_adlynh-d6qazpl.jpg pinkie_pie_by_littlegreenfrog-d5rrexw.png pinkie_pie_by_blackgryph0n-d3eae1b.png.jpeg pinkie_pie___pony__human_by_trinityinyang-d5hjfdn.png mlp___two_sides_of_pinkie_pie_by_tehjadeh-d4ht4gd.jpg pinky_pie_madness_return_by_bakki-d4b2wn4.jpg Pinkie pie gala dress by amy30535-d93amqi.jpg Pinkie sleepy time by latecustomer-d5qq75j.jpg Pinkie expression by np447235-d5lldgq.jpg Smile smile smile by semehammer-d4i3nia.jpg Pinkie shrug by semehammer-d48harf.jpg My little pony pinkie pie by naschi-d4qs9sa.jpg Going to the chapel by semehammer-d4rrnlc.jpg Pinkie pie hola color by shinta girl-d6rlqur.jpg rap_god_pinkie_by_flyingcatsandglitter-d7kv0wd.jpg Mlp pinkie pie human version by kreoss-d32segx.jpg Pinkie pie by christinies-d3d3eeg.png Human pinkie pie and gummy by yunyin-d41nmad.jpg ponies_pinkiepie.jpg Pinkie_Pie_Again_by_MoongazePonies.png pinkie_pie_mad_morning_by_magister39-d73683v.png Canterlot_Castle_Pinkie_Pie_6.png my_little_pony_vector___happy_pinkie_pie_by_krusiu42-d5p92lk.png Maxresdefault.jpg Pinkie Pie's half-pony form.png Pinkie Pie como Fili-Second ID T04E06.png Too many pinkie pies by ponyphile-d5llmuq.png 5fa49a169352caab7d9415a563366ac9 Collage.jpg pinkie_pie_wallpaper_1_by_chaz1029-d5km219.jpg _wp_pack__pinkie_pie_4th_wall_breach_by_black_steel_kurogane-d4gwl6r.jpg Wallpaper the rose of life pinkie pie by j5a4-d8eigwg.png Portada collage de pinkie pie humana by pegasister1000-d6haoiq.jpg Pinkie pie school by shinta girl-d5ddurt.jpg Pinkie pie human extra expressions by trinityinyang-d5ta21x.png Pinkie Pie 01.png Human-Pinkie-Pie-Winking-pinkie-pie-37115082-900-1169.jpg Chibi pinkie pie by shinta girl-d6qroji.jpg 1031739 1337398255119 full.png Power rainbow.png IMG 20151024 145337.JPG Pinckie como Breezies.png Pinkie Clean-20150524 201516.jpg 5fa49a169352caab7d9415a563366ac9.jpg 5c05421ed6c23b9cefb0b46b7c7832c4.jpg Pinkie flota.png En la guerra.png Cheesepie bailando.png Pinkie dashy maud.png pinkie lol.png Pinkamena Diane Pie.png pinkie de niña.png 20151128_213143.png banana splic.png cupkeis.png encantado.png molestando.png jejeje.png loka.png patinando.png Pinkie pie by unstableapocalypse-d5ceuyd.jpg Pinkie pie by ninjaninjanoob23-d4cnstx.png _this_is_your_singing_telegram_____by_skycatcherequestria-d7wb9dd.png and_she_does_play_the_bass_by_shaynellelps-d8l4a0w.png angry_pinkie_pie_equestria_girl_by_darksoul46-d7xwhbd.png don_t_forget_the_glitter__by_arti22-d7hlq1q.png drummer_pinkie_by_mohawgo-d7gfa3w.png eqg_pinkie_pie_boutique_by_birdalliance-d8glox4.png eqg_pinkie_pie_by_xebck-d9bwbwp.png equestria_girls_pinkie_pie__rapper_outfit__by_justinkwork-d7oac4w.png peppy_pinkie_by_masemj-d8faxep.png equestria_girl_pinkie_pie_vector_1_by_darksoul46-d7vugll.png equestria_girl_pinkie_pie_vector_2_by_darksoul46-d7z72ry.png horse_woman_looking_vector_14k_pageviews_vector_by_lpsfreak-d7octmj.png how_about_this_by_vector_brony-d7l15b4 (1).png just_cute_pinkie_pie__by_katequantum-d8coz9z.png pinkie_and_candy_floss_by_wx42-d7ng1k9.png pinkie_pie___friendship_games_by_seahawk270-d9euemw.png pinkie_pie_sleepover_vector_by_icantunloveyou-d8ns379.png wonderscout_pinkie_pie_by_amante56-d89sm4j.png pinkie_pie_winking_by_wx42-d7o0r1s.png rr_pinkie_pie_by_selisuflyer-d87wjbm.png scared_pinkie_pie_by_darksoul46-d8mtv91.png swag__800th_deviation__by_shaynellelps-d9hdqrz.png pinkiegiro.jpg mlp_education_by_0bluse-d8lsux6 (1).jpg Pinkie_pie_wanna_hug_you_by_lazy_joe-d52lvr6.png 132272385969.jpg tumblr_lz0cqhCBMJ1r96q85o1_500.png unicorn_pie_by_sapoltop-d5bkz6u.png pinkie_pie__the_party_will_last_forever_by_averagedraw-d4xhyvi.png Pinkie_Pie_ecstatic_S2E18.png Pinkie_Pie_extends_her_body_in_midair_S2E18.png pinkswag_by_tsitra360-d7eh1ms.jpg Pinkie party.png Pinkie araña.png pinkamena_delirium_by_j5a4-d7dbpnu.png pinkie_glasses_by_j_brony-d4da2zl.png pinkie_and_pinkamena_by_geraritydevillefort-d8wzvqr.png 1072184399987586222.jpg CVVF_KcWwAAWP2w.jpg CVVHYS1WcAAEK6p.png Princess_pie_by_tensaioni-d3ing31.png pinki pie equestria girl.jpg pinkie_pie___friendship_through_the_ages_by_mixiepie-d8q9iyd.png eqg_pinkie_pie_wallpaper_by_rainz05-d90x5e9.jpg pinkie_pies__vector__by_aman692-d592xbf.png Pig.png b10cdfeaa7ec83b6f481a3fb987b1794a5e74458300b55cde10ca54f8c491fb1_3.jpg happy_new_year_by_zantyarz-d5pz9of.png ¡Videos! Inserten aquí sus videos favoritos de Pinkie! Todos pueden editar! All my songs!!!-0|Canciones de Pinkie en Ingles Canciones y Momentos divertidos de Pinkie Pie HD|Recopilación de momentos en Español Latino Pinkie pie pierde la cabeza Español latino HD 720p-0|Momento inolvidable Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Clubs Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art Categoría:Galería Fan-Art Categoría:Galería de personaje